Caught
by sage1516
Summary: The doctor and rose stop by torch wood to get help from Jack, Ianto follows to be of assistance.


Jack just walked back down the stairs carrying a folder and looking in it and jolting down notes every so often while walking, when he gets to about the last stair he trips over something and falls down the stairs, the folder flying into the air and the paper going all over the place. "Shit!" He says as he tumbles down the stairs landing on his rear. "Oww oww oww. That hurt. Damn it, my papers." He watches them all fall down to the floor, with a I just got done sorting these, now I have to do this all over again. As he gets back up and winces at the pain in his leg ,but he knows it will go away soon. He goes and collects the papers, and places them back into the folder and picks the pencil up and places it in the folder, as well not wanting to lose the pencil. He looks to see if any one saw this and he see's Ianto, knowing that he saw him take that fall onto the ground. "Yes, Ianto?" He says hoping that he wont be worried because of the fall, hoping that he didn't see it but knows in his heart that he did. 

"S-Jack are you alright?" He asks moving closer to his boyfriend, wanting to make sure that he is okay, and not hurt at all, knowing that, that had to have been painful.

"Peachy." Jack says looking around to see The doctor and Rose Tyler. "What are they doing in here?" Also noticing that there is the tardis in the corner of the room, having heard the faint sound of the tardis as he was falling onto his ass. 

"They are looking for you. Also they brought pizza, that's how they found out about Torchwood." He extends his hand for the folder. "Now, I'll go make some coffee, and you'll give me the folder and go talk to them." He takes the folder, from Jack's hand. Jack goes to The Doctor and Rose, his hands are in his pockets, "So what brings you to Torchwood?" He says with a noticeable captian Jack smile, well more so a smirk. 

The Doctor looks at Jack and gives a smile. "The banana's, don't you know-" He starts, but Jack cuts him off with the last bit of what he is going to say, making the doctor's smile grow bigger and brighter. 

"Their a great source of potassium, and we have to save them, found that out the first time I met you." Jack says with a nod. He is looking around the room. "So how can I help you Doctor, what's gone wrong?" He says with a hint of worry behind his voice, trying to hide it, not wanting to make Ianto worried. 

The Doctor loses the smile. "In all seriousness, we need you to help us with the rift, it needs to be shut... And your the only one of us that can not die..." The Doctor looks up to see Ianto standing in the back round with the coffee in his hands. "Did he know that?" He says watching the way Ianto's face goes from a smile, to the face of what why didnt I know this in a matter of two point two seconds. 

Jack looks to Ianto. "He did not. Well now the cat's out of the bag... So um... I can't die.." Jack says trying to save his ass, but it doesnt work out as well as he wanted it too. 

Ianto sets the cup down and goes to where Jack is standing and punches him in the shoulder. Hurt and betrayal in his eyes at the fact that he was not told about this, and then just looks at him. Crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jack exclaims, rubbing his arm, with a hurt expression on his face. 

"For not telling me that information!" Ianto growls at him, then looks to the Doctor. "So what's he suppose to do?" He says still looking hurt but it going and hiding behind a mask that he pulls out of no where. 

"I'm on the couch tonight aren't I?" Jack asks rubbing his shoulder still, the sting still very aware of being there in his arm. His voice sounding a bit sad but knowing why he is being couched. 

"Yes you are. Now what do you need him for?" Ianto says looking over at the doctor, and watching him as the doctor stays close to Rose, not wanting to make Ianto mad at him. 

Rose looks at the Doctor, "I'm gonna stay here just so you know as you are out." She says and goes and sits down in one of the chairs.

"Oh, so you two are dating! That's why you both acted like a married couple, alright." The doctor nods to Rose and then he puts a serious face on again. "We need him to save the world by dying multiple times at once to kill the creature to make the rift close back up..." He mutters seeming a bit upset that he has to ask Jack to do this. 

Jack starts to walk to his office to grab his jacket. "Alright lets go, when will it make contact with the earth?" He says looking back out of his office walking back out with his coat, and his gun in the hostlers. Putting the coat on then following them out side, getting into the driver side of the car. 

"About five minutes." the doctor says casually. Getting into the back of the car, rose staying at torch wood so that she doesnt make any of them angry. 

"Well wow Doctor couldn't you have come earlier? Never mind lets go." Jack says looking at him with a serious expression seeming a bit angry at the doctor, starting the car, as he hears Ianto coming out of the building with his coat and gun. 

Ianto grabs his coat and starts to the door, grabbing his gun on the way out. "I'm coming with, no matter what you say Captain Jack Harkness." He says getting next to Jack in the car, the doctor and them in the back of the car. 

"I'm truly on the couch/ in the dog house. Thanks a lot Doctor." Jack says, driving off while everyone settles into the car. 

The Doctor looks at the back of Jack's head, and smirks. "No problem." He says watching as Jack shakes his head at him. 

Jack makes a disgruntled noise. "Shuttup." He mutters driving the car. 

~Back at Torch wood.~

Gwen comes up from down stairs and sees the blonde, "Hello. Who are you?" she says with a smug look on her face. Passing by Rose and going to one of the computers to open up a file that she needs. 

"Rose Tyler, and who might you be with your attitude." She says smiling her usual, tongue in teeth smile, knowing that she is about to piss off Gwen to the fullest measure.


End file.
